game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
The Philosophy of Iron Wolf III
Abstract [[Warzone: Iron Wolf III]] is the definitive version of what started half a decade ago. In ways, IW3 sets itself apart from it’s 3 predecessors and derivatives, however it was, literally, all building up, both for a story climax as well as a writing process climax. IW3 features a heavy amount of philosophy, sometimes containing my viewpoints on the subject. I first and foremost wanted to write a story that not only was a good read, I wanted a platform to express myself. For those who missed it, please enjoy me highlighting my viewpoints. STATUS: IN PROGRESS The Function of the Thing that motivates the World The first quarter of the story deals with the instrinsic value of money to society. Without it, there is no standardize means of trading. However, money has become a more signficant part of society. It went from a generally accepted form of payment to something much, much bigger. People are in an endless pursuit of ‘the good life’, dedicating the majority of their lives to making and spending money, regardless of whether that money actually makes them happy. If you don’t participate in the money carousel, you will become an outcast of society. So what happens when it all derails? In the opening sequence of the Montreal segment, we have a small storyline that has a delusional “free spirit” redistribute all the wealth over the world. This event tackles 2 issues at once: The first issue is that of redistribution of wealth. History has decided the victor and the loser, but what would happen if we would erase that unfair advantage the west had and give other countries a fighting chance. The Azania storyline shows that it won’t actually change the history, as redistributed money will only create a different victor and loser, stating that money truly is the root of all evil. The second issue shows what would happened if we lost all our money in instant. In the Iron Wolf timeline, cash has become worth more due to the inflation of digital currency. When all the money is erased, we see how it all derails. Throughout the Iron Wolf timeline, patriotism has been one of the biggest motivators to the cast of characters. However in this wartorn world, patriotism has become a godsin, thus causing the rise of Private Military Companies, who’s only concern is money. One of the last above and beyond motivations has made room for the thing that motivates the whole world, causing the distorted agency of PMC’s: Monopolize war. It’s the same conquest, just a different reason. History repeats itself The story of [[William Black]] is a complicated one. A child with no connection to his parents, his entire gift of life was one of war, more on that later. While having had no teachings of his parents, not knowing the truth of their lives, he drifted down the same path... just like his entire lineage. His father did not have a father (for long), and his father did not have his father around. Yet, they both followed in their fathers’ footsteps. No matter how different their situation (read: life) is, they never have full control of their destiny. Similarly, the Iron Wolf series deals with the never ending war that has plagued the world since World War 3. Complete destruction and opression thought impossible after the Second World War happened. In IW3 the world has changed very much when compared to IW1 and 2, much like the world changed after WW2, to prevent another disaster. The parallel between Black and this is that like Black, War has a common input: Human Society. We don’t have a connection to previous society besides lineage, as society changes every generation, a never ending flow of ideas, innovations and conflict. As long as society exists as is, so do the effects. It’s exactly this that inspired the climax of the Last Call (Incoming be patient). Predestination and the reason for being The God Complex Technopolution